


Address Unknown (The Morbid Cobra Remix)

by voleuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The lion and the tigers turn to clay</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Address Unknown (The Morbid Cobra Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary taken from Sylvia Plath's _Denouement_.  
> A remix of the following drabble written by **loneraven**:  
> _Sirius kisses Remus with raw passion, pushing him back against the wall and digging in so hard his nails have blood beneath, and Remus gasps but says nothing. Sprawled out naked in Sirius's bed, he can have no secrets, and Sirius keeps his enemies very, very close. In the morning, there are teethmarks cut into white skin, the thick scent of suspicion in the air, and Remus's wide eyes, too bright and quick to break contact.  
> When Remus pauses at the door, staggers with weakness and Sirius does not catch him, Lily sees the danger that James does not, and she is afraid._

Intelligence tells them that someone close to them, very close, has been leaking information to the Death Eaters.

James immediately begins bouncing names against the wall, people they've come into contact with, but haven't ever really known. The secretary in Mysteries that quit four months ago, any and all of the Black cousins, and, as always, Snape.

Through the litany of betrayal, however, Lily catches Dumbledore's eyes and knows what James can't comprehend.

_Closer than that._

*

 

They meet Sirius in a Muggle restaurant for dinner, as usual. Lily hands Harry, fussier than usual tonight, over to his doting godfather, and stretches her arms as she places her order with the waitress.

While they wait for their food, James asks where Remus is tonight, and Sirius, keeping his eyes on Harry throughout, mumbles something vague about the library that satisfies James, but sharpens Lily's attention.

James excuses himself to go off to the loo, and Lily slides one hand over Sirius'. It's not something she does often, and it grabs his attention immediately.

"What aren't you saying, Sirius?"

He considers the question a moment, idly letting Harry chew on his finger before he answers.

"What aren't you telling me?"

When James returns, they have a discussion, during which James leaves the table three times in a fit, and Lily is forced to pull him back to his seat and pretend that the world isn't ending.

Sirius looks the baby in the eyes and wishes his life could be so simple.

*

 

Trust dies slowly.

Trust dies slowly, but when Remus returns to the flat late and smelling of ashes, Sirius gathers the sheets into his fists and grits his teeth before answering his greeting.

"Where have you been?" he asks, and would wince at the petulance of it, if he didn't have deeper concerns.

The silence of hesitation gnaws, widening the maw in the middle of Sirius' chest, until Remus shrugs, a gesture meant to cauterize.

Sirius is up and out of bed in an instant, using reflexes first developed playing Quidditch and maintained through his work with the Order. Taking Remus unprepared, he presses him against the wall, letting tweed and stubble scrape against his skin as he kisses him.

He tears the clothes off Remus, and Remus submits without protest. Indeed, he pants as Sirius pushes his shirt off, yanks his trousers down, slams him back against the wall.

"Where have you been?" Sirius murmurs against Remus' lips, and he bites when Remus offers no answer but a groan.

He clutches at Remus' arms, his back, as if he could stay his lover through physical strength alone.

Slow to react, Remus' hands finally descend on Sirius, kneading the muscles of his back slowly, an odd wave of tenderness compared to the urgency of his tongue in Sirius' mouth, his cock against Sirius' hip.

They fall into bed as if it were their first time, and Sirius dares ask once more.

"Where have you been?" he whispers into Remus' shoulder, but Remus only shakes his head.

*

 

They meet Lily, James, and Harry for breakfast in Diagon Alley. Exhausted from their night in bed (against the wall, over the kitchen table, in the shower), they wake late and dress slowly.

Sirius stares at the bruises and bites on Remus' body and doesn't recognize himself in them.

They apparate in front of the restaurant, and see the Potters already waiting. Remus walks in first, and stumbles in the doorway.

Sirius doesn't reach out, schools himself not to react. All his senses are dulled from pain, or maybe grief.

He takes Harry into his arms as he sits down, and after exchanging proper greetings, Remus excuses himself and goes to the loo.

Lily's hand slides over Sirius', and he looks into her eyes with dread.

"Sirius?" she asks, and James stares at the two of them, confused.

Sirius hesitates, then nods, keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Make the switch."

Harry coos and yanks on a lock of Sirius' hair. Sirius laughs, because it's the only thing he can do.


End file.
